Genealogy of the Holy War Fan Supports
by Fala-of-Velthomer
Summary: Support conversations for the various characters and parings of FE4 (especially the less popular ones). Latest supports: Julia and Ares C-S.
1. Azel x Raquesis C-S

**Author's Note:** Hello reader! This a project I began awhile ago where I've been writing support conversations for my Genealogy pairings. The chapter names will denote which chapters have which support. Also as a note []'s denote actions or any additional info to help move the support along. Our first parings is... Raquesis and Azel level C-S.

* * *

 **LEVEL C**

 **Azel:** "Hmm? Is that… sobbing I hear?" [He turns around on the path to see Raquesis crying on a nearby bench] "Raquesis are you okay?"

 **Raquesis:** "Azel? I-I'm fine…"

 **Azel:** "No you're not; you're crying. What's the matter?"

 **Raquesis** : [she sighs] "It's something you wouldn't understand…"

 **Azel:** "Is it something about your brother Eldigan?"

 **Raquesis:** "y-yes… but like I said you wouldn't get it so just leave me alone!"

 **Azel:** "I don't know, I might understand better than you think, I have an older brother too you know."

 **Raquesis** : "Lord Arvis, the duke of Velthomer correct? Well, he's still alive and Eldigan isn't so don't pretend we're at all similar."

 **Azel** : "I know you're upset and sometimes it helps just to have a good cry but it can also help to talk about it too. Why don't you help me understand then?"

 **Raquesis** : "Because… Because.." [she continues to cry quietly]

 **Aze** l: "Because… what? You can trust me Raquesis."

 **Raquesis** : "I-I don't know what to do anymore now that Eldigan's gone. It's like my life no longer has any meaning."

 **Azel** : "I'm guessing then he usually told you what to do um…I mean, advised and guided you in your decisions."

 **Raquesis:** "Yes, I was his little sister after all, he was always looking out for me and I never thought he…"

 **Azel:** "You never thought this would happen to him right?"

 **Raquesis:** "Right…and now I don't know what to do anymore. I feel so helpless, is this normal?"

 **Aze** l: "It's just a stage of grief is all, it will pass. It's perfectly normal to grieve for a lost loved one."

 **Raquesis** : "Then what do you suggest I do?"

 **Azel** : "I suggest finding something that you're passionate about, something that you can devote yourself to. Be it a friend, or cause or whatever it happens to be—something to restore your vitality for the next phase your life."

 **Raquesis** : [she pauses a moment] "I guess... Talking to you did help a little Azel."

 **Azel:** "Good. I'm glad. If you ever want to talk some more, my door's always open."

 **Raquesis** : "…Maybe I'll take you up on that offer."

 **Azel** : "You're welcome anytime."

 **Raquesis** : "but… If you dare tell anyone about me crying I'll make sure you regret it!"

 **Azel** : "I-I… wouldn't dare tell!"

* * *

 **LEVEL B**

 **Raquesis** : [she approaches Azel's door and knocks] "Azel, you in there? It's me Raquesis, can I come in?'

 **Azel** : "Sure! It's unlocked."

 **Raquesis** : [she enters] "you said I could talk you anytime right?'

 **Azel** : "Yeah. What is it that's bothering you?"

 **Raquesis** : "It's losing Eldigan... Same as before. But, I notice you didn't tell anyone about seeing me cry so I'm going to trust you. Promise you won't repeat anything about to tell you to any soul living or dead?"

 **Azel:** "Living or dead? Well that's a little strange but I promise."

 **Raquesis** : "Ok then." [She takes a seat in the chair next to him] "I guess I'll start off bluntly, my father and mother wanted desperately for me to have been a boy. Eldigan got really sick and they were worried they were going to lose their only heir. So they had me, hoping I would've been a boy so I could inherit the lands and replace Eldigan should he die. But I wasn't... And Eldigan got better and they didn't know what to do with me. I felt neglected, unloved… uncared for."

 **Azel** : "That sounds horrible!"

 **Raquesis** : "Yes… but Eldigan was always kind me, always looking out for me and making me feel valued. Whenever he was gone I was just ignored… or paraded around as a bargaining chip."

 **Azel** : "So that's why you cared for him so much."

 **Raquesis** : [she nods] "He gave me a sense of self-worth, validated me and made me feel like I had a purpose."

 **Azel** : "I know how you feel."

 **Raquesis** : "What do you mean? You're a duke's second son- you had importance. If your brother Arvis ever died you would've inherited Velthomer! I'm sure you were always dotted upon."

 **Azel** : "That's not exactly true…"

 **Raquesis** : "Of course it is! You're-"

 **Azel** : [he hangs his head sadly]"the product of one of my father's affairs."

 **Raquesis** : "W-what..?"

 **Azel** : "That's right, Arvis is my _half_ -brother. My father was a known drunkard and womanizer, He had me by one of the serving girls. Arvis' mother was his wife."

 **Raquesis** : "Oh Azel… I had no idea, I'm so sorry"

 **Azel:** "There's no need to apologize. There was nothing I could've done about it. But I bring it up because I too grow up feeling unwanted. I got called all sorts of names by my peers and older adults alike. Arvis was kind to me though. He didn't care about the circumstances surrounding my birth, even if it did ultimately leave him orphaned. All that mattered to him was that we were family."

 **Raquesis** : "I'm sorry I ever doubted you Azel, Here I had thought you were some spoiled second son. I'm so sorry for jumping to that conclusion."

 **Azel:** "You though I was spoiled? Far from it actually, I always got Arvis' hand-me-downs for everything from clothes to books. I didn't mind though, I really looked up to and admired him. But then, as he got older something happened. He seemed more cold, uncaring and distant. It's like he wanted me to turn out just like him or something… So I ran away. I joined up with Sigurd's army to save lady Adean."

 **Raquesis** : "Lady Adean is fine now so—and please don't think me intrusive-why are you still here?"

 **Azel** : "I decided that I'd rather choose my own path then have Arvis dictate everything I do. …but sometimes…"

 **Raquesis** : "You miss him right?

 **Azel** : "Yeah… I know he still loves me but it's getting harder and harder to believe that."

 **Raquesis** : "I'm sorry Azel, I misjudged you. You've gone through just as much hardship as I have… I feel terrible thinking I was the only one hurting."

 **Azel** : "[laughs shyly].. It's almost funny. You came in here seeking comfort from me and now you're the one who's offering it to me."

 **Raquesis** : "It's strange… there's something about you I can just trust It's like I can spill all my secrets to you without care."

 **Azel** : "Let's stick together from now on then, I like you Raquesis and I think it's good for us to be together."

 **Raquesis** : "Agreed. And don't worry, I promise I won't tell anyone what you told me."

* * *

 **LEVEL A**

[Raquesis stands outside the great hall alone, Azel then comes down the hallway]

 **Azel:** "Hey Raquesis, what are you doing out here? Everyone's inside at the banquet."

 **Raquesis** : "I could ask you the same thing."

 **Azel:** "I was just on my way there myself, Lex and I just finished with our training so I was putting my tomes away."

 **Raquesis** : "I'm not going in there."

 **Azel** : "Why not? I thought you loved parties?"

 **Raquesis** : "I can't face everyone, not after what happened!"

 **Azel** : "What? What happened?"

 **Raquesis** : "I don't want to talk about it."

 **Azel:** "Oh come now, there are no secrets between us remember? I promise I won't laugh or tell anyone."

 **Raquesis** : "If I told you, you would never think of me the same way again."

 **Azel** : "That's not true. You'll always be the lovely Raquesis to me"

 **Raquesis** : "…There's a rumour going around about me."

 **Azel** : "What rumour?"

 **Raquesis:** "Oh don't play dumb. I'm sure you've heard it, everyone has!"

 **Azel** : "I don't buy into petty gossip. So c'mon what is it?"

 **Raquesis** : "T-they're saying I had feelings for Eldigan."

 **Azel** : "Well he was your brother, it's natural for a sister to care about her brother."

 **Raquesis** : "Not these type of feelings."

 **Azel** :[he realizes what Raquesis was implying] "Oh gosh… that's horrible!"

 **Raquesis** : "It's all that stupid lord Elliot's fault. Ever since I rejected his proposal he started spreading nasty rumours about us and now I'm afraid everyone believes 'em!"

 **Azel** : "I don't. You told me yourself it wasn't true. You're not like that Raquesis."

 **Raquesis** : "But what will other people say? I went into town today and the people there said all sorts of nasty things about me."

 **Azel:** "Who cares what other people say? I learned a long time ago not to find my worth in what others thought of me. I've heard my fair share of rude insults over the years. You just have to love yourself and be content with who you are inside."

 **Raquesis** : "It's just I've spent my life acting as "Eldigan's sister" I only ever did what he suggested I do. I never really thought about being.. Raquesis."

 **Azel:** "Well, I don't know Eldigan's sister very well, but I sure do love _Raquesis._ "

 **Raquesis:** "Azel…"

 **Azel** : "You just have to think about what you want in life, it'll take some time. Why don't we go inside then and join the others? I'm sure you must be just as hungry as I am."

 **Raquesis** : "Yeah… alright."

* * *

 **LEVEL S**

 **Azel** : "Why'd you call me out here Raquesis? It's awfully late."

 **Raquesis** : "There's something I wanted to tell you and I couldn't wait until morning."

 **Azel:** "What is it?"

 **Raquesis** : "You said I should figure out what I wanted in life earlier, and I've finally realized what it was."

 **Azel** : "That's fantastic! What is it?"

 **Raquesis** : "You."

 **Azel** : [he is surprised and blushes] "W-what…?"

 **Raquesis** : "I've never felt more valued or loved then when I'm around you. You helped me realize just how much I'm really worth. I love you Azel and I don't want us to ever be separated."

 **Azel:** "I love you too Raquesis. It's funny, I was going to tell you the exact same thing!"

 **Raquesis:** "Oh Azel…" [she smiles happily]

 **Azel** : "Well, Raquesis, there was something I'd been meaning to ask you..."

 **Raquesis** : "What is it?'

 **Azel** : "Will you marry me?"

 **Raquesis** : [gasps] "Yes! Yes, of course!" [They kiss, then Azel places the ring on her finger]

 **Azel:** "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you Raquesis."

 **Raquesis** : "And I with you, Azel."

* * *

 _Next up is Lex/Tailto!_


	2. Lex x Tailto C-S

**LEVEL C**

 **Tailto** : "Lex! It's so good to see you! I didn't know you had joined up with Sigurd as well!"

 **Lex:** "oh hey Tailto and yeah, it was actually Azel who insisted I come. It was his idea to help rescue Adean in the first place."

 **Tailto:** "Well I'm glad you're here, it's good to see both of you guys again."

 **Lex:** "Same here. And let's be honest, there's no way I ever want to go back to Granvalle. Not right now anyway. The political situation isn't exactly the best over there."

 **Tailto** : "You said it! Luckily Claude was kind enough to take me with him."

 **Lex:** "And your father was okay with you leaving?"

 **Tailto** : "Yeah… he told me that I should keep an eye on Sigurd's army and report back him. He wanted me to act as his spy."

 **Lex:** "You're not seriously going through with that are you?"

 **Tailto:** "Of course not. I would never betray my friends!"

 **Lex:** "Ah, good. I figured you wouldn't sell out so easily."

 **Tailto** : "Besides, I'm fairly certain Claude _likes_ me!"

 **Lex** : "Tailto, just because he's being nice to you doesn't automatically mean that he's got feelings for you."

 **Tailto** : "Well, what does it mean then?"

 **Lex** : "It means that Claude's a nice guy. Simple as that."

 **Tailto:** "But I could've sworn…"

 **Lex:** "I guess there's a lot you still have to learn Tailto. But don't worry. Stick with me and you'll be alright."

 **Tailto:** "Maybe you're right Lex… okay let's stick together!" [she adds teasingly] "Hey, does that mean _you_ like me?"

 **Lex:** [he replies in the same tone] "We'll see about that."

* * *

 **LEVEL B**

 **Tailto** : "Hey Lex! Do you remember that day when we were kids and I made you promise to be my best friend forever?"

 **Lex:** "Yeah, Blume was being mean to you so you came crying to me. And if I recall correctly, we got our revenge by burning his love letter from Hilda."

 **Tailto** : [laughs] "Oh yeah I remember that day, he was furious!"

 **Lex:** [also laughs]: "Then we hid up in the treehouse and he never found us. Thank goodness your sister knew how to keep a secret."

 **Tailto** : "Ethnia's always been good at that, she is awfully quiet after all. People always says it hard to see that she's related to Blume and I."

 **Lex** : "If you ask me you're better than your sister. And better looking too."

 **Tailto** : "Aw… thanks Lex! And do you remember that time you helped me pick out a gift for Father's birthday?"

 **Lex:** "yeah of course. You saved up all your money just to buy him that tome. But Tailto, what's with all this reminiscing?"

 **Tailto** : "Oh it's nothing it's just…"

 **Lex:** "Oh c'mon, I know when you're upset. What's bothering you?"

 **Tailto** : "I just miss my family is all. I don't agree with what father's doing, calling Sigurd a traitor. He says I'm a traitor too, and has disowned me."

 **Lex:** "Disowned you?"

 **Tailto** : "Y-yeah… I can't inherit any of his lands since he doesn't consider me part of the family, I no longer have any title, any worth… I'm on my own."

 **Lex:** "That's horrible! You're not a traitor Tailto! None of us are. We're simply trying to help bring peace to Jugdral. And don't you even think for a second that you're alone. I'll always be here for you!"

 **Tailto** : "Thanks Lex, I really mean that. It's just… I feel so lost without my family, why can't father just see the truth?"

 **Lex:** "I know exactly what you're going through, my father called me a traitor too. It seems my father and yours have some sort political alliance with each other and they want to control the government. From what I understand, the reason we're so dishonored is because they're the ones in control right now, not King Azmur. Both of our fathers hate Sigurd's father Byron. It's funny almost, our parents are the ones with the problems and we're the ones suffering."

 **Tailto:** "The poor king…and poor lord Byron! I don't think he's a traitor…." [her voice trails off, then she pauses] "Say Lex, am I in the wrong for wanting to go home?"

 **Lex:** "Not even close. I want to go home too but it's not safe there for us right now."

 **Tailto:** "Will you keep me safe Lex?"

 **Lex:** "Of course! I promise I won't let anyone harm you."

 **Tailto** : "I'm not much of a fighter, I don't want to be a burden."

 **Lex:** "You're not a burden Tailto, I'll happily stay by your side. Heck, I'll even let you ride my horse! You can get around much faster that way."

 **Tailto:** "Oh Lex… you're the best!" [She hugs him]

 **Lex:** "Hey… you're not so bad yourself."

* * *

 **LEVEL A**

**Lex:** "Tailto there you are, I was looking all over you!"

 **Tailto** : [she's sitting on a bench, staring up at the night sky] "Sorry for disappearing Lex, I just needed to come out here and think for a while."

 **Lex:** "Oh, well if you want to be left alone maybe I should go."

 **Tailto** : "No! Please stay! I want to talk to you Lex."

 **Lex** : "Alright then. What about?" [He takes a seat on the bench next to her]

 **Tailto** : "You know how we're both friends with Azel too right?"

 **Lex:** " 'course! Why would I not?"

 **Tailto** : "Well.. And you know how Azel really likes Raquesis?"

 **Lex:** "Yeah, he's like a love-sick puppy, just watch the way he stares at her!"

 **Tailto** : "I guess what I wanted to tell you was I like you like Azel like Raquesis!" [her face then turns birght red]

 **Lex:** "You… you've got a crush on me?"

 **Tailto** : "Yeah, and I have for a long time now I've just been too scared to tell you because we're such good friends and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I guess what I really want to ask you is….. Do you like me Lex?"

 **Lex** : " Of course I like you Tailto. In fact, I'd say you're the prettiest girl in the whole continent!"

 **Tailto** : "Sappy romantic talk isn't like you Lex… do you really mean that? You like me back?"

 **Lex** : "Yeah. I've had a crush on you for a while too Tailto. I just was always worried about telling you because I figured you wouldn't feel the same."

 **Tailto:** [she becomes more excited] "So if we both like each other…can I be your girlfriend!?"

 **Lex:** "Hey, shouldn't I be the one asking you that? Tailto, will you be my girlfriend?"

 **Tailto** : "You bet! Hee hee!"

 **Lex** : "Great. Then shall we tell Azel the good news?"

 **Tailto:** "Sure he's going to be so surprised, Let's go!" [the two happily walk off hand-in-hand]

* * *

 **LEVEL S**

[setting: the castle's hallway, Lex is nervously pacing back and forth]

 **Lex:** "Tailto, will you do me the honour of marrying me? No… that doesn't sound right. augh! How am I going to ask her? If only I could be more romantic like Alec or even Azel. I need to ask her soon… oh what to do…"

 **Tailto** : [she enters the hallway] "Lex, Hey!"

 **Lex** : "Ah! Oh, hello Tailto, [he laughs nervously] good to see you to love."

 **Tailto** : "What's this Lex, calling me love'? Did you take some sweet-talkin' lessons from Lewyn?"

 **Lex** : "No, I just love you Tailto, what's wrong with that?"

 **Tailto** : "Are you feeling ok Lex? Your cheeks are turning red."

 **Lex** : "I'm fine really. Don't worry about me, it's nothing."

 **Tailto:** "Ok now I know something's up. What is is?"

 **Lex:** "Nothing, it's really nothing."

 **Tailto** : "Hey! What's that you're hiding in your pocket?"

 **Lex** : "I-I'm not sure I can show you."

 **Tailto** : "Oh c'mon, let me see!"

 **Lex:** "It's nothing Tailto, just forget about it."

 **Tailto** : "Lex… are you keeping secrets from me?"

 **Lex:** "Heck no, there are no secrets between us Tailto."

 **Tailto** : "Then why can't I know what you're hiding? Lex… now I'm worried."

 **Lex:** "Don't be, it's nothing bad its—" [sighs] "Well I guess now's a good a time as any… it's a ring Tailto, an engagement ring." [he opens the ring box to show her a glittering diamond ring.]

 **Tailto:** "Oh gosh… that's absolutely beautiful!"

 **Lex:** "And it's for you. Will you marry Tailto? I love you with all my heart and I want you to be my wife."

 **Tailto** : "Of course I'll marry you Lex! There's no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than you." [she embraces him] "This is the best day ever!"

 **Lex** : "I'm glad you think so. From now on, we'll never be apart."

 **Tailto** : "You've always felt more like family to me than my father or siblings you know Lex, and now we can be a family for real!"

 **Lex:** "I can't wait for that day."

* * *

 _Next up: Sylvia/Midayle_

Also, in case anyone asks, requests will become available once I finish posting all the ones that are already completed.


	3. Midayle x Sylvia C-S

**Sylvia and Midayle C-S**

 **Level C**

 **Sylvia** : "Oh that dang Lewyn… What does he see in Fury anyway? Hmph!"

 **Midayle** : "Sylvia…? Something troubling you?"

 **Sylvia** : "Oh it's just the same 'ol thing Midayle. That stupid Lewyn wouldn't realize I'm his soulmate!"

 **Midayle** : "You certainly like to talk about Lewyn…"

 **Sylvia:** "Well, that's 'cause I know we're meant to be!"

 **Midayle** : "Um… no offensive but have you thought that maybe, just maybe, he doesn't like you in that sense and that you should move on?"

 **Sylvia:** "What…?! No way! Besides who are you to talk about moving on? I saw you sobbing yesterday over your 'most angelic Adean' "

 **Midayle** : "Y-you… heard that?"

 **Sylvia** : "Dang right I did. You were really an emotional wreck. You're such a crybaby!"

 **Midayle** : "Well you're…."

 **Sylvia** : "I'm what...? [she laughs teasingly] That's kinda cute, you can't even think of a good insult."

 **Midayle** : "Hey! I'll have you know I did think of something but it was rather rude and it would've been distasteful to a lady's ears."

 **Sylvia** : "Wait... you think I'm a lady? ike a fancy noble lady? All pink and ribbons and junk?"

 **Midayle** : "Yeah. I mean you may not have a title of a sort but you're still a woman and as a gentleman and a knight, I should treat you respectfully."

 **Sylvia** : "Midayle that's so sweet of you! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I insulted you. You're like totally nice!"

 **Midayle** : "I forgive you. I'm sorry for lying to you."

 **Sylvia** : "Huh?"

 **Midayle** : "I didn't actually have any insult prepaid for you…I just didn't want you to think me weak."

 **Sylvia** : "I wouldn't have thought that. Actually I think it's sweet, that means just means you're too nice to hurt someone feelings."

 **Midayle** : "Well.. Thank you Sylvia."

 **Sylvia** : "You're welcome and besides I can totally give you the crash course on insults sometime. Then you'll be prepared no matter who catches you crying!"

 **Midayle** : "Perhaps that would be alright.."

 **Sylvia** : "Perhaps? See with an attitude like that you're going to let people walk all over you!"

 **Midayle** : "Alright then. I demand you help me Sylvia."

 **Sylvia** : "See? That's better already!"

* * *

 **LEVEL B**

 **Sylvia** : [she sneaks up behind Midayle, who is relatively hidden behind a bush] "Hey'ya Midayle, what are you staring at? Ah, lady Adean!"

 **Midayle** : "Hey! Quiet, you'll give my hiding spot away."

 **Sylvia** : "If you hate seeing her with Jamke, why do you keep watchin' 'em together? If I were you that would make me sick!"

 **Midayle** : "It's none of your business."

 **Sylvia** : "Ok then, I'll just have to guess! Hm… let's see." [She thinks for a moment] "Oh I've got it! You wish you could be Jamke so you pretend you are! Oh no wait. You're watching to learn from Jamke so you can act just like him and try to win Adean's heart!"

 **Midayle** : "W-what?!"

 **Sylvia** : "Did I hit it right on the nail?"

 **Midayle:** "Sylvia, that's not… I'm not jealous of Jamke!"

 **Sylvia:** "That's totally what a jealous person would say!"

 **Midayle** : "Look Sylvia, it was nice when we talked yesterday but would it be too much for you to leave me be right now?"

 **Sylvia:** "Ok… but watching Jamke and trying to imitate him won't change Adean's mind."

 **Midayle** : "It's hopeless isn't it? Look at the way she looks at him, she'll never think of me the way she does him. I just can't compete."

 **Sylvia** : "Then you know what I think? I think you shouldn't just give up forever. I'm sure there's some other lady out there just as great as Adean! Like uh… Me for example!"

 **Midayle** : "You are rather pretty Sylvia."

 **Sylvia:** "I'm more than just pretty, I've got a great personality too!"

 **Midayle:** "You are nice Sylvia, but it's just… I've loved Adean for so long and now to think I'm going to lose her to Jamke…some man she just met..."

 **Sylvia** : "If she's choosing Jamke over you then I say she's making a stupid choice. You're totally good husband material Midayle. You're nice and you know how to treat a lady right. I see that in you, even if Adean doesn't! And I bet Adean can't do this!" [she leans forward and kisses Midayle]

 **Midayle** : [surprised] "Sylvia… did you just..?"

 **Sylvia** : "Kiss ya? Yup, sure did. Did you forget about Adean yet?" [she playfully winks]

 **Midayle** : "To be honest… yes."

 **Sylvia:** "oh, good! Hey, how come your cheeks are so red?"

 **Midayle** : "I… I've never had a kiss before."

 **Sylvia** : "What? Oh my gosh, no way! Was that good for a first kiss?

 **Midayle:** "Yeah… I'd say so. I just, wasn't expecting it is all.—Thank you."

 **Sylvia:** "Aw, there's no need to thank me…"

 **Midayle** : [he gives Sylvia a warm smile] "Say Sylvia, do you think you could show me some of your dances sometime? Everyone says you're the best at it."

 **Sylvia** : "Sure, I'd love to Midayle!"

 **Midayle** : "Excellent. I'll see you soon Sylvia."

* * *

 **LEVEL A**

[Midayle is sitting quietly reading a book in the castle's great hall]

 **Sylvia** : "Midayle!" [she rushes in the room] "Midayle I have to tell you something!"

 **Midayle** : "Sylvia? Good heavens! What's got you so excited?."

 **Sylvia** : "I forgot about Lewyn! Like, I don't have feelings for him anymore."

 **Midayle** : "Really? That's great, I'm glad you were able to move on."

 **Sylvia** : "Do you want to know why?"

 **Midayle:** "Sure."

 **Sylvia** : "Because of you!"

 **Midayle:** "me…?"

 **Sylvia** : "yeah, you've been treating me real nice and stuff and anytime I tried thinking about Lewyn, you came to my mind instead! Please don't think me too out of line but… I think I really like you Midayle. You treat me like I'm a princess and no other man has done that for me before."

 **Midayle** : "I-I was just being a gentleman…"

 **Sylvia** : "I know, and I like that about you! Any other guy that seem interested in me before only like me for my looks and what they thought they could get out of me…but not you! Then I started second-guessing myself because I know how much you liked Adean and I'm nothing like her. She's more like a saint compared to me and then…."

 **Midayle** : "You're afraid I'd turn you down too?"

 **Sylvia** : [nods sadly]

 **Midayle** : "Well then you're wrong. I've been thinking about you a lot too Sylvia. You shouldn't put yourself down so much. You're actually a very beautiful woman. Just because you're not some graceful noblewoman like Adean doesn't mean you don't matter to me. And in all honesty, Lewyn was an idiot for choosing Fury over you."

 **Sylvia** : "Aw Midayle… that's sweet of you to say, Adean's an idiot too since she thinks Jamke's better than you are!"

[they share a cheerful laugh]

 **Midayle** : "Say Sylvia… would you want to go out to dinner with me?"

 **Sylvia** : "But I thought Sigurd was throwing a banquet tonight!"

 **Midayle** : "Yeah but even so, I think it would be better if we spent the evening together, just the two of us."

 **Sylvia** : "Hey… are you asking me on a date? Like, you want me to be your girlfriend?"

 **Midayle** : "Yeah… I guess I am."

 **Sylvia** : "Well you're in luck 'cause I accept! Guess you're going to have a hard time getting rid of me now!"

 **Midayle** : [he laughs] "I won't want to trade you for the world."

* * *

 **LEVEL S**

[Midale and Sylvia are walking back to their home castle after a nice evening out in town]

 **Sylvia:** "This evening has been spectacular Midayle, I can't thank you enough!"

 **Midayle:** "You're very welcome Sylvia, I only ever want to give you the best."

 **Sylvia** : "Hey, I heard there's supposed to be an eclipse tonight, maybe if we stick around we can see it!"

 **Midayle:** "Have you ever seen an eclipse before Sylvia?"

 **Sylvia** : "Nope! But I've always wanted to. Can we stay and watch Midayle?"

 **Midayle** : "Of course."

 **Sylvia** : "Fantastic! If Sigurd gets upset that we were gone so long I'll explain things to him, don't worry."

[The two then seek out a spot on hill where they have a full view of the nighttime sky]

 **Midayle** : "Sylvia… I've had a wonderful night."

 **Sylvia:** "Me too! But hey, it's not over quite yet!"

 **Midayle** : "Indeed."

 **Sylvia** : "Brr.. it sure is cold up here."

 **Midayle** : "Here, take my coat then."

 **Sylvia** : "Are you sure? I mean won't you be cold then?"

 **Midayle** : "I don't mind, honest."

 **Sylvia** : "Okay then." [she wraps herself up in Midayle's coat]

 **Midayle** : "Say Sylvia… there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

 **Sylvia** : "What's that?"

 **Midayle** : "Would you want to be my wife?"

 **Sylvia** : "W-what…? You mean like marry you?"

 **Midayle** : "Yes, I really love you Sylvia and I don't want to ever lose you. Would you marry me? [he pulls out a ring]

 **Sylvia** : "Oh my gosh… yes! Of course I'll marry you Midayle! This really is the best day ever!'

 **Midayle** : "I couldn't agree more. Here, give me your finger." [he places the ring on her finger], "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you Sylvia."

 **Sylvia** : "I can't wait either! I love you Midayle!"

[They embrace and share a quick kiss]

 **Sylvia** : "Look, there's the eclipse!" [She points up towards the sky and suddenly everything becomes much darker]

 **Midayle** : "Was everything you thought it would be?"

 **Sylvia:** "Yes, and more!"

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, glad you are enjoying my work.

I'll definitely get on those requests as soon as I finish up with my personal favorite pairings. (which if you haven't guessed are the ones you've been reading lately)

 _Next up: Briggid/Dew!_


	4. Dew X Briggid C-S

**LEVEL C**

 **Dew** : "Hey you're Briggid right!"

 **Briggid** : "Yes, did you need something from me?"

 **Dew** : "Do you have any money I could borrow? There's a real nice sword in town that's caught my eye. I'll pay ya back of course!'

 **Briggid** : "Sure." [she pulls out her coin purse ad hands Dew a few coins] "Will this cover it all?"

 **Dew** : [his eyes open wide in surprise] "Huh…? What…"

 **Briggid** : "Yeah, it's money, why the surprised face?"

 **Dew** : "But I thought I…."

 **Briggid** : {she realizes now what Dew was trying to do) "Hmph, you think you could really steal my purse? Growing up with pirates'll teach you how to secure you're valuables alright. Nice try."

 **Dew:** "How did you do that?" [he stands in awe]

 **Briggid** : "I took it back when you weren't looking."

 **Dew** : "That's amazing! You've got to show me how to do that!"

 **Briggid** : [laughs] Very well, it's pretty simple really. [she pauses and her expression becomes more serious] but, Adean says I should give up on all my piracy tricks."

 **Dew** : "No way, don't do that! That's who you are right? Captain Briggid, leader of the Orgahil pirates."

 **Briggid** : "Not anymore I'm afraid. Now I'm just Briggid, heiress to Jungby and to think I'm even related to a crusader of legend, I can't be runnin' around snatching up gold and what not. She even says I've got to start learning how to talk fancy."

 **Dew** : "That sounds horrible if you ask me! I mean, I've been a thief my whole life. Suddenly having to be someone else would be devastating…. Nobles aren't all that great anyway, always getting in petty squabbles and being greedy. Oh! Except your sister of course!"

 **Briggid** : "Its ok I know what you mean. Say, what's your name anyway?"

 **Dew** : "It's Dew!"

Briggid: "Well, it's nice talking with you Dew, I feel like you get where I'm coming from and maybe best of all I can understand what you're saying."

 **Dew:** [laughs] "well you ain't so bad yourself!"

 **Briggid** : "Why don't you come over to my quarters tonight? We can have dinner together and talk some more."

 **Dew** : "Sure, that would be great!"

* * *

 **LEVEL B**

[A field near the castle, Briggid is practicing her archery]

 **Briggid** : "yes! Hit the target again!"

 **Dew** : "Hey Briggid. What'cha doing?"

 **Briggid** : "Just getting a little archery practice in."

 **Dew** : "Oh, I see….You're pretty good with a bow."

 **Briggid** : "Thanks, I guess it's what comes with my crusader lineage."

 **Dew:** "…." [he looks at the ground silently]

 **Briggid** : "What is it Dew? Something the matter?"

 **Dew** : "I should probably leave…"

 **Briggid** : "No you're welcome to stay. I want you to, I enjoy your company."

 **Dew:** "But and rich heiress like yourself shouldn't be hanging around thieves like me."

 **Briggid** : "What's gotten into you? I told you we're friends didn't I? You stay as long as you like. Actually, I insist you stay!"

 **Dew** : "But… I don't want to hurt your reputation. You've got to—oh never mind…"

 **Briggid** : "Dew I've told you a thousand times, I don't care what anyone says. You probably know me better than anyone else in this army. You're staying here with me."

 **Dew:** "well, alright. I do really like spendin' time with you Briggid. You're not like the others… in a good way of course!"

 **Briggid** : [smiles] "I enjoy having you around too."

 **Dew** : [a smile returns to his face] "Hey you want me to go collect your fallen arrows?"

 **Briggid** : "Sure. I'd love your help."

[When Dew returns with a handful of Briggid's arrows, he places them back in her quiver and then takes a seat on a log near her.]

 **Dew:** "Hey Briggid what was it like? Growing up on the pirate ship and all…"

 **Briggid** : "Nothing too special. The Captain really cared for me though, he treated me as his own daughter. The other crewmates viewed me with disdain though, mainly because I was young woman and they felt I didn't belong there. I suppose I could say it was… lonely. We rarely had positive contact with the outside world and I never really had any friends. Perhaps that why I was so happy to be reunited with my long-lost sister."

 **Dew** : "You and Adean do seem pretty close, it makes me wish I had a sibling too… or some sort of relative."

 **Briggid** : "You don't have any family?"

 **Dew** : "Nope. Not that I can recall. I've been on my own for as long as I can remember. It was your sister who convinced me to join this little army actually and I'm real glad I did! Otherwise… I wouldn't have met you!"

 **Briggid** : "I guess you know what it's like then, to be alone for all of your life. You know Dew it's strange, whenever I'm around any of the others I feel like I have to pretend to be someone I'm not. This might sound weird but… there's something about you Dew that I find comforting. It's like I can truly be myself whenever we're together."

 **Dew** : "This might seem even weirder… I was about to say that exact same thing!"

 **Briggid** : "Then let's stick together from now on ok?"

 **Dew** : "That would be perfect!"

* * *

 **LEVEL A**

[a nearby village, Briggid and Dew have gone to do a little shopping.]

 **Briggid** : "I'm surprised Dew, we've been here for quite a while now and you haven't even tried to steal anything."

 **Dew:** "What can I say? I guess I'm a changed man. Shall we be going my lady?"

 **Briggid** : "'my lady'? Dew you never called me that before. What's going on?"

 **Dew:** "Nothing. You're the heiress to Jungby so that makes you a Lady right? It's just your proper title."

 **Briggid** : "But you told me you didn't care about nobles or titles. What's gotten into you?"

 **Dew** : "I told you it's nothing…. It's just…"

 **Briggid** : "just what?"

 **Dew** : "Well when this is all over you have to go back to Jungby and since I'm just a common thief… we'll never see each other again…"

 **Briggid** : "Dew…"

 **Dew** : "And I couldn't bear the thought of that! So I want to be your knight! Like MIdayle is for Adean."

 **Briggid** : "Dew I've told you a thousand times haven't I? I don't care where you came from I don't want you to ever leave my side. And in all honesty, there's no one else I would want as my knight. So relax, we can worry about the future later."

 **Dew** : [smiles and blushes a little] "You're the best Briggid!"

 **Briggid** : "Now there's one other little matter we need to clear up."

 **Dew** : "What's that?"

 **Briggid:** "You've been disappearing from our castle a lot lately. Where is it you go? Are you stealing again?"

 **Dew** : "No I was… I-I can't tell you."

 **Briggid** : "And why ever not?"

 **Dew** : [he looks away and says shyly] "Because you'll probably laugh."

 **Briggid** : "I swear I won't. You can tell me anything remember?"

 **Dew** : "Well… ok then. I've been practicing my swordplay. I wanted to become strong like Jamke so I could protect you the way he does Adean."

 **Briggid** : "Oh.. Dew…"

 **Dew** : "I don't want anything to ever happen to ya Briggid, but when I look at Jamke, Sigurd and the others I can't help but feel inadequate. I want to be able to protect you no matter what."

 **Briggid** : "Dew you don't have to change just for my sake. And besides, you're plenty strong already!"

 **Dew** : "You're just sayin' that…"

 **Briggid** : "No I'm not, remember the other day when we went to the arena? You won quite a few rounds if I'm not mistaken."

 **Dew** : "Well yeah… but when Lex went there-"

 **Briggid** : "Who cares how well Lex did? If you ask me, you're a hundred times a better fighter than him, and better lookin' too!"

 **Dew** : "Do you really mean that?"

 **Briggid** : " 'course I mean it! Look Dew, I don't quite know how to say this but.. I really… really like you… a lot."

 **Dew** : "I really like you too Briggid!"

 **Briggid:** "Good. So after this is all over you're definitely comin' back to Jungby with me. You can be my knight or…whatever. I really don't know how it all works to be honest."

 **Dew** : [laughs] "It would be my honour lady Briggid!"

* * *

 **LEVEL S**

 **Briggid** : "Alright Dew, why'd you call me all the way out here?" [she stands out in a beautiful meadow nearby the castle, leaning up against a tree]

 **Dew** : "There's somethin' I wanted to talk to you about."

 **Briggid** : "What is it?"

 **Dew** : "Briggid…. You're an heiress right? So that means you have to marry somebody with a title and what not right?"

 **Briggid** : "That's what Adean tells me I'm supposed to do anyway."

 **Dew** : "So you would be better off with someone like Jamke… or Lex… or even Azel."

 **Briggid:** "For the sake of social standing yes, but Jamke loves my sister, Lex is way too obnoxious and Azel's too much of a softie. I don't care what social rules say, I'm going to marry who ever I want."

 **Dew** : [his voice becomes more nervous and he asks rather shyly] "Would you want to marry me?"

 **Briggid** : "I'm sorry what did you say?"

 **Dew:** "I'm not all that good at finding romantic things to say but… I love you Briggid, I've never met a girl like you before. It's like being around you just feels… right. So would you want to marry me?"

 **Briggid** : "Marry you? Yes! Of course! I love you too Dew!"

 **Dew** : "Really you mean it? This is amazing! Oh um… I have a ring too and I didn't steal it- I promise."

[Dew then pulls out a shiny heart-shaped diamond ring and presents it to Briggid, aand puts it on her finger.]

 **Briggid** : "Dew… I couldn't be happier. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you."

 **Dew** : "Should we tell Adean?"

 **Briggid** : "well, of course I'd love to see the look on her face, though I think Jamke's reaction will be more enjoyable."

[they both laugh, imagining a completely surprised and bewildered Jamke]

 **Dew** : "Briggid… I don't want to ever leave your side."

 **Briggid** : [she embraces Dew] "Then you never will, from now on we'll stick together—always.

* * *

 _Next up: Sigurd/Deirdre!_


	5. Sigurd X Deirdre C-S

_authors note: writing supports for these two was a bit challenging since it's basically 'love at first sight' and I've confined to the timeframe of Chapter 1 however, I do hope you enjoy!)_

 **LEVEL C  
Deirdre**: "Lord Sigurd, I cannot thank you enough for saving me from those bandits!

 **Sigurd** : "You're very welcome miss… wait, how do you know my name?

 **Deirdre** : "There was a woman at the castle named Adean, she said something about a lord Sigurd who was coming to rescue her. I… I just assumed you would be him."

 **Sigurd** : "You've met Adean?"

 **Deirdre** : "Yes, Prince Gandolf found me in town and ordered me to heal her wounds, I was heading back home when those brigands stopped me. If you hadn't shown up I … I don't know what I would've done!"

 **Sigurd** : "Well you can relax now m'am, as long as I'm here I won't let anyone hurt you."

 **Deirdre:** "Thank you sir Sigurd, I truly mean that."

 **Sigurd** : "What's your name miss? I don't believe you've told me yet."

 **Deirdre** : "It's Deirdre."

 **Sigurd** : "Deirdre… that's a beautiful name."

 **Deirdre** : "Thank you. Anyway um… I really must get going. My grandmother will be furious if she finds out I've been gone this long. I-I'm not supposed to be talking to anyone."

 **Sigurd** : "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home? I wouldn't mind, and I'm sure you're still shaken up after that little encounter."

 **Deirdre** : "Oh I would love it But… But no one can know of our village."

 **Sigurd** : "I promise I wouldn't tell anyone then."

 **Deirdre** : "sir Sigurd, you are much to kind, but I really need to go. I'm not supposed to associate with anyone—men especially—I have to go! I'm sorry!"

 **Sigurd** : "Deirdre! Wait!" [he continues to call after her but she's gone.]

 **Sigurd** : "Deirdre… I have to see her again, I just have to. But how am I going to find this village of hers?"

* * *

 **LEVEL B**

 **Deirdre** : "Lord Sigurd?! Goodness! You're not supposed to be here!"

 **Sigurd** : "I couldn't get you out of my mind Deirdre, you're beautiful. I had to see you again."

 **Deirdre** : "If my grandmother find out I'll really get it…"

 **Sigurd:** "Why must you live in such seclusion anyway?"

 **Deirdre** : "I…"

 **Sigurd** : "I don't think anyone should have to live like this, hidden away from the world. Not allowed to see and get to know anyone. It's like a prison."

 **Deirdre** : "I had always thought so but… grandmother and the other village elders firmly believev that if I should ever leave, a great calamity will befall the world."

 **Sigurd** : "That sounds like superstitious nonsense to me. You deserve freedom."

 **Deirdre** : "How did you even find this place?"

 **Sigurd** : "Lady Adean told me about it. She had heard about it from the citizens of Verdane. Deirdre please, they can't keep you stuck in her because of some silly superstistion."

 **Deirde** : "Oh Sigurd… I want to go with you, I really do. But I can't. If my misery can ensure happiness for the world, then maybe that's the way things were meant to be."

 **Sigurd** : "You can't be serious! You're content with spending the rest of your life in this village. Day in and day out never leaing or speaking to anyone until you die?!"

 **Deirdre:** "I… I hadn't thought of it that way."

 **Sigurd** : "Deirdre… [his voice becomes calmer] I just want to help you is all."

 **Deirdre** : "Oh Sigurd… I'd be lying if I said you haven't been on my mind all this time."

 **Sigurd** : "Come with me then, even if it's just for today. And…besides! I'm sure the people in my army could use your healing abilities."

 **Deirdre** : "O-okay… I'll go with you… since you need me to heal the wounded after all."

 **Sigurd** : [he offers Deirdre his hand, which she takes] "Come then. There's no need to be afraid. As long as you're with me you have nothing to fear."

 **Deirdre:** "Yes, I trust you lord Sigurd."

* * *

 **LEVEL A**

[Setting- outside Marpha castle, Sigurd and co. are just about to leave.]

 **Deirdre** : "Lord Sigurd… please wait!" [she's running up to the castle gate]

 **Sigurd** : "Deirdre… what are you doing here?"

 **Deirdre:** "I couldn't get you out of my mind Sigurd. During that time we spent together I was the happiest I've been in my whole life. I can't just stand by and watch as you leave forever! I want to come with you Sigurd."

 **Sigurd** : "We'd be more than happy to have you Deirdre, me especially. You know, I enjoyed our time together as well, it felt like for once in my life I could just…relax… and forget about all my problems and strife."

 **Deirdre:** "I decided to no longer be afraid. I won't let some silly supersistion keep me from having happiness."

 **Sigurd** : "That's very brave of you Deirdre, but I should warn you. The road ahead of us is not an easy one and there's bound to be danger."

 **Deirdre** : "You see? I don't care. I know that as long as I'm with you Sigurd, you'll protect me. And besides! I have a sience staff with me that we can use to stop Sadima's magic."

 **Sigurd** : "That's excallent! In that case we'd best hurry before any more innocents get hurt. Come Deirdre, take my hand." [he offers her his hand, which she takes and climbs on to Sigurd's horse.]

 **Deirdre** : "Yes, let's leave this place!"

* * *

 **LEVEL S**

Setting: [the meadow outside the castle, Sigurd is sitting on a bench staring up at the stars when Deirdre approaches.]

 **Deirdre** : "Lord Sigurd… why did you call me out to the place so late at night?"

 **Sigurd** : "Have a seat Deirdre, there's something I want to talk to you about."

 **Deirdre** : "Oh… what is it?"

 **Sigurd** : "Do you…ever miss the Spirit Forest?"

 **Deirdre** : "Honestly… [she sighs] No. All I ever was there was miserable. In fact the only time I was ever allowed into town was if someone needed a healer or to buy groceeries."

 **Sigurd** : "So you wouldn't want to ever return?"

 **Deirdre** : "No… not now that I know what life is like outside of there. Oh Sigurd, being out here with you is like heaven compared to life in the forest!" [she smiles]

 **Sigurd** : "That's good to hear. Now Deirdre, listen carefully. There's no one in this world that made me feel the way I do about you. Most wouldn't approve of my marrying anyone of lower status than myself but that does not matter. All that matter is… I want you to be my wife Deirdre… I love you. Would you do me the honour of marrying me?" [he pulls out a ring]

 **Deirdre** : "Marry you…? I… Yes! Yes I will! Oh Sigurd, I love you too! That ring is so elegant I don't feel I deserve it."

 **Sigurd** : "Of course you do. You're the most beautiful woman in the world Deirdre, you derserve only the best."

 **Deirdre:** "It must've cost a fortune…"

 **Sigurd** : "Money is no object, just as long as we can be together.'

 **Deirdre** : "Sigurd… I'm so overjoyed. There's no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than you."

* * *

 _Up next: Adean/Jamke!_


	6. Jamke X Adean C-S

Adean and Jamke C-S

LEVEL C

Setting: The castle courtyard, the two are seated on a bench

 **Adean** : "Jamke! I can't thank you enough for rescuing me. I guess it was wrong of me to think all Verdane nobles were barbarians."

 **Jamke** : "You're very welcome Adean, it was my pleasure. I couldn't bear to see you suffer. My brother was wrong to invade your duchy."

 **Adean** : "Did you ever get along? Your brothers and yourself I mean."

 **Jamke** : "Not really. Gandolf was a full 6 years older than me and Kinbois, 5. I was always their little nuisance of a brother."

 **Adean:** "I'm sorry to hear that."

 **Jamke** : "oh don't worry, father and mother always doted upon me and I made friends with the children of other nobles so I wasn't lonely."

 **Adean** : "Do you miss them? Your family I mean."

 **Jamke** : "Now that they're gone, of course I do. I lost my mother long ago and I have long since gotten over grieving for her. I miss my father most of all and although we may not have always seen eye to eye Gandolf and Kinbois were still my brothers. I wish it didn't have to be this way…"

 **Adean:** "I'm truly sorry Jamke, if my father hadn't left for the Isaach campaign none of this would've happened. I should've been able to convince him to stay. I can't help but feel responsible for making you suffer this way."

 **Jamke** : "Adean, don't blame yourself, you are not at fault. If we are to blame anyone, let's blame Sandima. Ever since that mysterious sorcerer showed up and starting charming his way into my Father's confidence everything starting going wrong. It was because of his advice that my father allowed Gandolf to invade Jungby in the first place."

 **Adean** : "Jamke… do you sometimes wonder if the rumours about him were true?"

 **Jamke:** "You mean the rumours that Sandima was a member of the Lopto Sect? I don't know what to think myself but something inside me wants to believe it."

 **Adean** : "It's not going to be easy going forward Jamke, to be completely honest I'm frightened."

 **Jamke** : "Don't be scared Adean, stay by my side and I'll protect you."

 **Adean** : "Oh Jamke… I will! Thank you."

 **Jamke:** "You're welcome. One good thing did come out of all this you know."

 **Adean** : 'What's that?"

 **Jamke:** "I met you."

 **Adean:** [blushes] "I could say the same."

* * *

 **LEVEL B**

Setting: the field just outside of the castle's walls.

 **Adean** : "Hey Jamke, are you holding up okay? That last battle was quite cumbersome."

 **Jamke** : "I'm fine Adean, really."

 **Adean:** "Are you certain? I saw you clutching your shoulder earlier. Are you sure you're not hurt?"

 **Jamke:** "Really I'm okay. Raquesis took a look at my wound earlier and got it all patched up. You don't need to worry about me."

 **Adean** : "Jamke, I just saw you wince in pain as you said that. Please, show me where it hurts, I can help you."

 **Jamke** : "Adean… really I-" [he winces in pain again]

 **Adean** : "Stop pretending, let me help you."

[Jamke takes a seat on a nearby bench carefully while Adean sits next to him.]

 **Adean** : "You didn't see Raquesis did you? Show me your wound Jamke…. Please."

 **Jamke** : [pulls down his left sleeve to show Adean a rather large arrow-wound in his shoulder] "I was hit by a fellow archer in the last battle, I tried to dress the wound myself using some old cloth but it didn't really work."

 **Adean** : "Goodness, this is a terrible cut. Just hold still ok, let me go get my Relive staff and I can fix this."

[Adean runs inside the castle, grabs her Relive staff and hurries back to where Jamke is seated on the bench. She then holds the staff over his wound while she chants the healing spell.]

 **Adean** : "Is that any better?"

 **Jamke** : "Yes. T-thank you Adean…"

 **Adean:** "You're very welcome. Now next time, don't hide your pain. I'm a healer, mending wounds is what I'm best at. Why wouldn't you tell me about this Jamke?"

 **Jamke** : "I didn't want you to think any less of me."

 **Adean:** "Think less of you? Goodness, I would never!"

 **Jamke** : "I though, if I came running to the healer the minute I get one measly injury you would think me cowardly."

 **Adean** : "I think it is more cowardly to fight in such an unpleasant state. That was a nasty wound you had Jamke, if you continued to leave it untreated it would've only gotten worse."

 **Jamke** : "I'm sorry Adean, I didn't want to cause you any worry."

 **Adean** : "I understand. But please, next time you're injured or hurt at all please come to me. I hate to see you suffer when I know I have the power to help."

 **Jamke** : "You're much too kind Adean, how I wish everyone had your kindness. Alright, I promise I'll come to you first thing when I'm hurt. In all honesty I'd rather have you patch me up then Raquesis."

 **Adean** : "What makes you say that?"

 **Jamke:** "Well for starters you're prettier than she is."

 **Adean** : [blushes] "y-you think so?"

 **Jamke** : "I know so, you've got a good heart Adean—don't lose it. Well um…I promised Dew I'd help him train so I'd best get going. See you later."

 **Adean** : "Be careful out there Jamke."

* * *

LEVEL A

Setting: [the courtyard of the castle]

 **Adean** : "There you are Jamke! I've been looking for you."

 **Jamke:** "Oh… Adean."

 **Adean** : "I haven't you around much today, are you alright?

 **Jamke** : "I'm fine I just needed to be alone for a while…"

 **Adean** : "Something troubling you?"

 **Jamke** : "Yeah I guess you could say so."

 **Adean** : "What is it? Maybe I can help you."

 **Jamke** : "It's something very personal and I can't stop thinking about it… Say Adean, have you ever considered returning to Jungby?"

 **Adean** : "To be honest yes, a few times actually. Being so far away from home makes me miss it terribly. If I hadn't met so many wonderful people here I would probably be there now" [she pauses, realizing why Jamke asked] "Jamke do you miss Verdane?"

 **Jamke:** "Yes, but unlike you when I return, I must ascend to the throne and I don't think I'm at all ready. My father's prime minister is there now helping to restore order. But that should be my job—I'm the only Verdanese royal left alive."

 **Adean** : "Don't be so hard on yourself. Sigurd and the rest of us really need you here Jamke, you're doing real good. And I believe you will make a wonderful king."

 **Jamke:** "I don't know if I'm ready. I feel like I'm cheating the people of Verdane by continuing to travel with you guys and not returning home."

 **Adean** : "Here's how I see it, by staying here you're actually doing Verdane a favour."

 **Jamke** : "How do you figure?"

 **Adean** : "Well, we're fighting to make the world a more peaceful place. I know that sounds paradoxical but we are striving to bring peace. Once we're all done, Verdane can share in that peace and the people will praise you for your efforts. It's like I said—you're going to make a fine king Jamke." [She smiles at places a comforting hand upon his shoulder].

 **Jamke** : "Thank you Adean, you always know how to put things in a positive light. There's something about you I can just trust. It's like I can spill all my secrets to you without a care in the world."

 **Adean** : "It's only seeing you that gives me such hope. You were the one who rescued me when things seemed bleakest. You're what gives me the courage to carry on with a smile….I-I love you Jamke…"

 **Jamke** : "I love you too Adean, I really do."

* * *

 **LEVEL S**

[Setting: a small drawing room in the castle, Adean and Jamke are seated by the fireplace on a couch]

 **Jamke:** "Adean, I've been doing some thinking."

 **Adean:** "Yes? About what?"

 **Jamke** : "When this is all over and I have to return to Verdane to lead, I'm going to need strong advisors by my side."

 **Adean** : "I'm sure many of your father's old ministers could help you, and Sigurd would be more than happy to offer his help."

 **Jamke** : "I mean besides them, I need someone to help me personally, someone who's always been there for me no matter what."

 **Adean** : [she becomes more curious] "What are you getting at?"

 **Jamke:** "I need a queen, a woman to rule by my side and love me. I know it'll take you away from your beloved Jungby but I want you to be my queen Adean. I can't live without you and there's no one I'd rather have ruling by my side. Will you marry me Adean?"

 **Adean:** "oh Jamke! Of course I'll marry you! Spending the rest of my life with you would make me the happiest woman alive!" [she and Jamke hug each other and Adean gives him a kiss on the check.]

 **Jamke** : "Wait-I've got a ring for you too." [he pulls a ring out from his pocket.] "I bought while we were in town the other day. The blue color matches your eyes."

 **Adean** : "It's perfect, oh Jamke this is the greatest day of my life."

 **Jamke:** "There's no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than you Adean."

* * *

 _Next up: Lewyn/Fury!_


	7. Lewyn X Fury C-S

**LEVEL C:**

 **Fury:** "Prince Lewyn, is there a particular reason you're staring at that young woman over there by the rose bush?"

 **Lewyn** : "Ack! Fury! [he turns around and says flirtatiously] "Don't sneak up on me like that doll."

 **Fury** : "My apologies, it's just you've been staring at her for quite some time now and I couldn't figure out why. Is there something wrong with her?"

 **Lewyn** : [laughs] "Goodness no! It's just she's rather beautiful and I can't seem to take my eyes off of her."

 **Fury** : "If you fancy her I would suggest talking to her _however_ , she is currently married."

 **Lewyn** : "aw… she's taken then. A pity."

 **Fury** : "What's gotten into you Prince Lewyn? You didn't act like this before you left Silesse."

 **Lewyn** : "So I'm acting a little different, what's the big deal?"

 **Fury:** "Well to be honest I'm worried about you milord. Chasing after women, pretending to be a bard when we all know you can't write poetry. Not to mention you've been seeming more distant and closed-off. Is something troubling you?"

 **Lewyn** : "This is just how I am Fury, leaving Silesse was the best thing I ever did."

 **Fury:** "But your mother is worried sick!"

 **Lewyn** : "I'll write to her then, to calm her nerves."

 **Fury** : "You really should just come home Prince Lewyn, we all miss you terribly."

 **Lewyn** : [his tone becomes much more serious] "Would you quit calling me that."

 **Fury** : "Calling you what your grace?"

 **Lewyn** : "That! Don't call me 'prince' or 'lord' or 'your highness' again okay?"

 **Fury** : "But you're-"

 **Lewyn** : [practically shouting now] "The Prince of Silesse I know, but I don't want to ever hear you call me that again!"

 **Fury** : [in shock that Lewyn would yell at her] "I-I'm sorry Lewyn." [she quickly runs off]

 **Lewyn** : [he calls after her] "Wait, Fury… that's not what I…"

* * *

 **LEVEL B:**

[Setting: the castle's great hall]

 **Fury** : "Prince Lewyn! I've been looking all over for you. I feel like you've been avoiding me lately…"

 **Lewyn** : "Fury? Hey, I thought you weren't going to call me prince anymore."

 **Fury** : "Sorry Lewyn, old habits die hard I guess. Why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?"

 **Lewyn** : "No you could never do anything wrong it's just… I need some time to myself right now. I need to be alone."

 **Fury** : "Oh… well if you need someone to talk you know that I'll always be here for you."

 **Lewyn** : "Thanks doll, I knew you'd understand. I knew you were more than just a pretty face."

 **Fury** : "There you go again…"

 **Lewyn** : "What do you mean by that, love?"

 **Fury:** "Calling me 'doll' and 'love' instead of by my name. That's not like the Lewyn I know…" [she looks saddened] "Am I just another one of your passing fancies like Sylvia? You like me until you find some other girl you like better?"

 **Lewyn** : "Oh gosh, no Fury! You've always been better than every other girl I've met. I just-"

 **Fury** : "J-just what…?"

 **Lewyn** : "I just thought you would appreciate a cute nickname sweetheart."

 **Fury** : [she wipes away the tear from her eye and pauses a moment] "Very well, You may call me 'doll' 'love' 'babe' and whatever else your little mind thinks up on one condition."

 **Lewyn** : "Name it."

 **Fury** : "I get to call you _Prince_ Lewyn."

 **Lewyn** : "Um… well…"

 **Fury:** "So how about it?"

 **Lewyn** : "Ok I guess. …that's the only way huh?"

 **Fury:** "What's wrong with being called 'Prince' anyway? I thought you would've liked it since you are royalty."

 **Lewyn:** "But I don't feel like royalty."

 **Fury** : "Huh?"

 **Lewyn** : "Look at me Fury, I'm not fit to rule a country. When you go back to Silesse just tell mother to let one of my uncles take over. I'd rather be a travelling bard and never have the weight of a whole country's hopes and dreams on my shoulders. That's too heavy a burden to bear."

 **Fury** : "Prince Lewyn, that's why you ran away? You don't feel ready to lead?"

 **Lewyn** : "I can't go back there and face them when I'm such a disgrace."

 **Fury** : "I don't think you're a disgrace, you've been doing quite well leading around here."

 **Lewyn** : "But I'm still miles behind Sigurd, he would a much better prince than I would."

 **Fury** : "Don't talk like that, you really shouldn't put yourself down like that. All you have to do is realise-"

 **Lewyn** : [interrupts her] "Fury… Look. I think I just need to be alone okay?"

 **Fur** y: "Alright, but promise you'll come talk to me again? There's so much more I want to tell you."

 **Lewyn:** "I promise, love." [he attempts a smile]

* * *

 **LEVEL A**

[Setting: Lewyn's chambers in a castle in Silesse]

 **Fury** : "You wanted to see me Lewyn?"

 **Lewyn** : "Yeah, I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting lately. I've tried to be something I'm not and that wasn't fair to anyone."

 **Fury** : "It's okay Lewyn, I forgive you. You just have a lot you need to sort out right now, correct?"

 **Lewyn** : "You could put it that way. I thought being adored by women everywhere, never staying in the same place twice and living the life of a famous bard would make me happy. But it didn't it. It's time I wake up and act like the prince I'm supposed to be."

 **Fury** : "I'm glad you had this break through Lewyn, but why tell me in private like this? Should you share this with the others?"

 **Lewyn:** "Because I realized one other thing, what makes me happiest of all is spending time with you."

 **Fury** : "Me…? Why me?"

 **Lewyn** : "Because you're a real sweetheart Fury, I need your help. If I'm going to be Prince of Silesse like I should, I'll need your advice. It's not going to be easy for me and I need you for emotional support too."

 **Fury** : "I would be honoured to help you Prince Lewyn. Er- sorry you don't like being called that do you."

 **Lewyn** : "No Fury please, call me 'Prince' as much as you'd like. I need to stop running from my destiny."

 **Fury** : "Alright Prince Lewyn. I'd be glad to help advise you. [Her tone of voice becomes more teasing] "And if I may began so now, you may want to start by changing your wardrobe."

 **Lewyn** : "Too many scarves I take it?"

 **Fury** : "yes, definitely too many."

 **Lewyn** : "Aw but they're just too comfortable darling."

[They both share a laugh]

* * *

 **LEVEL S:**

[Setting: castle balcony late at night, Lewyn is sitting alone at Fury emerges from the doorway to greet him]

 **Fury** : "What are you doing up so late Prince Lewyn? You should come inside its awfully cold out."

 **Lewyn** : "Hey Fury… I'm just thinking is all. More like reminiscing actually."

 **Fury** : "About what?"

 **Lewyn** : "About when we were kids and we would see each other all the times. All those times I snuck out so we could ride your pegasus. Or the times we would play in the snow in the winter. Or the time when we would dance together at the royal balls."

 **Fury** : "I remember all of those times, remember when we had that big snowball fight and I thought it would fun if we used my pegasus?"

 **Lewyn** : [laughs] "Yeah and then Mahnya said we were cheating!"

 **Fury** : [laughs] "What's gotten you so reminiscent tonight Prince Lewyn?"

 **Lewyn** : "Just something that's been on my mind for a while now. It was a question I couldn't answer but I can safely say I know the answer now."

 **Fury** : "and what question is that?"

 **Lewyn** : "If I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

 **Fury** : [she is surprised by his answer and stutters a bit] "A-and the answer…"

 **Lewyn** : "it's a resounding yes. Now there's just one question left to ask. Will you marry me Fury? Will you become my future queen?"

 **Fury** : "of course! I would be honored to marry you Prince Lewyn. Being your wife would make me the happiest woman in all of Silesse!"

 **Lewyn** : "Great! Oh, and I have a ring for you too. Guess that's kind of tradition and all." [he pulls out an old heart-shaped ring] "It was my mother's, she gave it to me and told me to save it for the woman I love most—That's you Fury. There's no one I would rather have by my side as Queen of Silesse."

 **Fury** : [accepts the ring and puts it on] "I accept it gladly."

 **Lewyn** : "I love you Fury, I really do."

 **Fury** : "And I love you Lewyn."

* * *

 _Next up is Ayra/Holyn! (Followed by the start of some second generation supports)_


	8. Holyn X Ayra C-S

**LEVEL C**

[Setting: an empty field nearby the castle, early evening]

 **Holyn:** "Hey Ayra, still out training I see?"

 **Ayra** : [she swings her sword around, narrowly missing Holyn]: "Oh gosh, Holyn! Don't scare me like that!"

 **Holyn** : "Sorry to sneak up on you like that, it's just you've been out here a long time and I was starting to get worried."

 **Ayra** : "Well don't be, If I have tiime to train I'll take it and I won't stop 'til I'm as strong as I can be."

 **Holyn** : "Well you're certainly motivated that's for sure. But don't' you think you ought to get some rest?"

 **Ayra** : "Why? I'm not tired, I could keep going all night."

 **Holyn** : "Well you know, a little exercise everyday is good, but all day, everyday? That's a bit much don't you think? You shouldn't push yourself too far."

 **Ayra** : "Look I appericate your concern but I think I know my own limits."

 **Holyn** : "Alright, just be careful ok Ayra?"

 **Ayra** : "That I will. Hey…why do you seem so worried about me? We haven't known each other very long. You just joined after Prince Quan defeated you in the arena yet you act as if you know me from somewhere before…"

 **Holyn** : "I just know you're a very valueable member of our team is all. And you're the princess of Isaac as well."

 **Ayra** : [her tone becomes more firm] "Yeah I'm royality but don't you go treaeting me like some dainty damsel like Raquesis. Unlike her I can hold my own battle."

 **Holyn** : "Oh I know you're strong, I've seen you fight excellantly in battle. And that's why I want you to be careful ok?"

 **Ayra:** "Wait… now that I look at you I swear I've seen you somewhere before. Have you ever been to Isaac?"

 **Holyn** : [he begins to worry and says hurriedly] "Sorry but I must be going…"

 **Ayra** : "Wait….Holyn!...he's gone…"

* * *

 **LEVEL B**

[Setting: a hallway on the castle's second floor]

 **Ayra** : "Holyn, there you are!"

 **Holyn** : "Oh, hey Ayra I thought you were heading into town."

 **Ayra** : "I was but I remembered where I knew you from. You _are_ from Isaach!"

 **Holyn** : "Yes that I am."

 **Ayra** : "You're Lord Sophara's son, we were friends when we were children. I remember you were training to become a swordfighter and become one of my guardian knights."

 **Holyn** : "Yeah…that was me."

 **Ayra** : "But then one day you just disappeared. I always wondered where you had run off to. Now that I've found you again-tell me-why did you leave?"

 **Holyn** : "Does it really matter now? I mean we're reunited isn't that the important thing?"

 **Ayra:** "Don't dodge the question, tell me why Holyn, I've been dying to know."

 **Holyn** : "I… er- maybe some other time?"

 **Ayra** : "What's so wrong with telling me? Do you not trust me?"

 **Holyn:** "No it's not that it's… something else."

 **Ayra:** "Holyn I swear that I will not judge you, laugh at you, reject you or whatever else you could possibly be scared of. Please, I've always wanted to know. Was it… because you stopped enjoying my company? Was it something I did?"

 **Holyn** : "Goodness no, it's not you Ayra! It's just…"

 **Ayra** : "Just what?"

 **Holyn** : "I was failing in my training. My instructors even thought training me was seeming useless since I could never live up to their standards, even my father found me a disappointment. So I ran away, I left it all behind to do mercenary work. I didn't want you to be ashamed of me Ayra."

 **Ayra** : [she sounds oddly happy]: "So that's the reason why…"

 **Holyn** : "Yes but… why are you smiling?"

 **Ayra** : "Because all these years I thought you hated me! I thought you left because you no longer cared for me."

 **Holyn** : "That's not it at all Ayra, I've always liked you. I was just afraid to tell you because I was afraid you would think me cowardly."

 **Ayra** : "Never! I've always admired you Holyn. In fact, it was you who inspired me to take up the sword. I'm so glad I finally get to spend time with you again. I've missed you terribly."

 **Holyn** : "I've mised you something fierce as well."

 **Ayra** : "Then come shopping with me today, it'll be just liike old times!"

 **Holyn:** "Certainly, I would love to."

* * *

 **LEVEL A**

[Setting: a ground floor drawing room in the castle.]

 **Ayra** : "Holyn… you certainly stuck very close to me in that last battle.."

 **Holyn** : "Did you have a problem with it Ayra?"

 **Ayra** : "Well, it was bit uncomrtable. I like having you around and all but I can fend for myself."

 **Holyn** : "Of course I know, and I probably know better than anyone else."

 **Ayra** : "So then why were you so intent on following me around?"

 **Holyn** : "I didn't want you get hurt Ayra, you mean so much to me that I…"

 **Ayra** : "Holyn, I'm not that little girl you used to play with anymore, I can look after myself. And besides I'm afraid…" [her voice trails off]

 **Holyn** : "Afraid of what?"

 **Ayra** : [she sighs] "Afraid that you'll be so busy watching after me that you'll neglect to protect yourself."

 **Holyn** : "Oh, Ayra…"

 **Ayra** : "You mean a lot to me too Holyn, you're always there for me growing up, the bset friend I ever had and to lose you again—I don't want to think on it."

 **Holyn** : [he pauses a moment then smiles] "Ayra I have an idea, let's make a promise. Let's promise each other we won't be careless in battle."

 **Ayra** : "You mean a promise not to die? I… I don't know if I can make that kind of promise. You never know what the next battle may bring."

 **Holyn** : "I know what you mean, but if we were to always look out for each other perhaps then we wouldn't worry so much. It's a promise to never leave each others side. As long we fight side by side nothing can stop us. Do you promise Ayra?"

 **Ayra** : "I promise Holyn."

 **Holyn** : "I promise too Ayra."

 **Ayra** : [she says firmly] "Now don't you dare break that promise!"

 **Holyn** : "(laughs) now that's the Ayra I know and love."

* * *

 **LEVEL S**

[Setting: the castle's courtyard, Ayra is walking along a path]

 **Holyn:** "Ah, Ayra—there you are!"

 **Ayra** : "Oh hey Holyn. I thought you were inside training with Sigurd.."

 **Holyn:** "I was… but I wanted to come see you. What are doing out here anyway?"

 **Ayra** : "I just wanted to go for a walk and get some fresh air is all. I've been inside all day helping Shanan with his lessons."

 **Holyn** : "Ah, I see. Well anyway Ayra um… there's something I need to talk to you about."

 **Ayra** : "What is it? Did you need something?"

 **Holyn** : "Yes I need your answer to something very important."

 **Ayra** : "And… what is that?"

 **Holyn:** "A question I've been meaning to ask you for quite some time now."

 **Ayra** : "Well come on, out with it then! Don't just beat around the bush."

 **Holyn** : "Very well...Will you marry me Ayra?"

 **Ayra** :[she's taken aback in surprise] "M-marry you..? Of course, I would be honoured I mean… yes. I love you Holyn. T-this is all so sudden."

 **Holyn:** "Well, [smirks] you did ask me to be blunt. But I love you Ayra, truly. I want us to never be apart."

 **Ayra** : "I never want to leave your side either Holyn. Oh, you've made me so happy!"

 **Holyn** : "You've made me happy too Ayra, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.

* * *

 _Up next: some romantic supports from the second generation starting with Julia and Ares._

 _Also just an aside, I've always thought Holyn makes the most sense as Ayra's husband since the two have history together._


	9. Ares X Julia C-S

Julia and Ares C-S (my personal favourite second gen. pairing next to Tinny/Delmud)

 _Level C_

Setting: [castle courtyard late at night]

 **Ares:** "Julia… is that you? What are you doing up at this late of hour?"

 **Julia:** "Oh, just… stargazing is all. I never noticed how many stars one can see out here. They're beautiful aren't they?"

 **Ares** : "Indeed they are. But it's dangerous to be out alone at night, especially for a young woman such as yourself. Allow me to escort you back inside."

 **Julia** : …alright. [her smile wavers]

 **Ares** : "You sound sad… is something the matter?"

 **Julia** : "it's nothing."

 **Ares** : "Whenever someone says 'it's nothing' it's definitely something. Why don't you tell me what's bothering you. Keeping it all inside isn't healthy."

 **Julia** : "It's a very personal matter, I don't know if I… could tell you."

 **Ares:** "I promise I won't tell anyone else."

 **Julia:** "If I tell you… you won't think of me the same way again…"

 **Ares:** "No I won't, nothing you could say would make me think any less of you."

 **Julia** : "Would you promise not to tell anyone? No matter what, even on the threat of death?"

 **Ares** : [surprised] "threat of death? Goodness, Julia what kind of secret are you keeping?"

 **Julia** : "I just want you to know I'm being serious!... [her voices becomes quieter] I'm scared of how you'll react if I tell you."

 **Ares** : "I swear on my honour that I will not laugh at you or turn against you. No matter what you say to me I'll still think of you as the same Julia I know and love today."

 **Julia** : "l-love…?"

 **Ares** : "Well…as a friend and comrade you know? I mean like… I care a lot about you and-"

 **Julia** : "I understand Ares… and I'll tell you."

 **Ares** : "Alright, what is it that's bothering you Julia?"

 **Julia** : "Do you remember when I told you and the others I had no memories of my past before Lewyn found me?"

 **Ares** : "Of course."

 **Julia:** "I lied… I remember everything actually, every happy time and every painful detail."

 **Ares** : [surprised, but accusingly he asked] "Why would you lie about something like that?"

 **Julia** : "Because I'm the Imperial princess. My father is Emperor Arvis and my mother was Empress Deirdre. I've been so afraid of telling anyone because I know how much you all blame my father and hate him for the Loptyr's sect oppression. And if Seliph knew I was his half-sister and that I had all these fond memories of our mother while he had none… I don't know how he'd react."

[Julia pauses, she shyly turns away from Ares as he to stays silent—taking in this new information]

 **Julia** : "Go ahead and hate me Ares… I know what you're thinking. I'm a part of the evil Grannvalle empire you all hate so much."

 **Ares** : [to Julia's surprise, he smiles], "I don't hate you Julia, as I said my opinion of you hasn't changed."

 **Julia** : [sadly and shyly] "You're such a liar…" [she then runs off]

 **Ares** : [calls after her]: "Julia! Wait!"

* * *

 **LEVEL B**

[Setting: The library, it's empty except for Julia who's sitting reading a book when Ares enters the room]

 **Ares:** "Hey Julia! Mind if I join you?"

 **Julia** : "huh? Oh Ares… I suppose it would be okay…"

 **Ares** : "Great." [he takes a seat next to her], "What's that book you're reading?"

 **Julia** : "It's about the life of crusader Fala."

 **Ares** : "Interesting… hey- you have some Fala blood in you don't you?"

 **Julia** : [a slight edge to her voice] "What is that supposed to mean?"

 **Ares** : "Nothing… I just remember what you told me awhile ago about your family and I think it's pretty impressive that you've related to both Fala and Heim."

 **Julia** : "Ares... do you mean that truthfully?"

 **Ares** : "Of course, why would I lie to you? Julia, stop being so hard on yourself. I like you for who are you. Even if your parents were Loptyr Sect members I would still want to be your friend"

 **Julia** : "F-friend…? You consider me a friend?"

 **Ares** : "Yeah, and to be honest I find spending time with you more enjoyable than with Seliph. All Seliph ever wants to talk about is saving the continent and righting the wrongs of the world. Sometimes I just need to talk about more… insignificant things. Like which books are exciting or cats."

 **Julia** : [she laughs sheepishly], "Did you say.. cats?"

 **Ares** : "Yeah, I've noticed whenever one's around you smile a whole lot more."

 **Julia** : [a shy smile crosses her face] "Yeah, I do really like cats... any cute little animal really."

 **Ares** : "So you're not mad at me or anything are you?" You sure ran off in a rush last time we spoke"

 **Julia** : "No, I'm not mad, it's just that I've never really had any friends before. I mean, I had my brother but besides him, I didn't have anyone I could call a friend . I guess I just had a hard time believing that someone as nice as you would consider me one. I'm sorry I called you a liar before Ares..."

 **Ares** : "It's alright Julia. To be honest, I didn't have too many friends growing up either, so I have an idea what that's like."

 **Julia** : "What about Leen? You... really like her don't you." [she seems somewhat sad]

 **Ares** : "Leen? Yeah, she nice and her kindness was a nice change from all the selfishness and greed all the other mercenaries showed. But she's a bit too frivolous for my tastes. I guess I just found myself spending time with her because I was so desperate for company."

 **Julia** : "You were lonely?"

 **Ares** : "Very. My father died when I was very young. He was declared a traitor and beheaded. My mother worried about my fate and went back to her parent's old house in Lenster. But she soon fell ill and died as well. Jaberro and his mercenary group took me in but all the ever wanted from me was my Mystletainn."

 **Julia** : "That sounds horrible. Thank goodness you found us then."

 **Ares** : "Yeah, I'll never admit it to Seliph but, I'm glad he found me. At first, I wasn't too keen. I looked at Seliph and saw only his father and blamed him for everything that had happened to me. But I've learned the truth about everything that happened in Agustria now, and I feel terrible about that."

 **Julia** : "It's alright. I think it's good that you were able to work it out with Seliph. if there's every anything you want to talk about I'm here to listen, and I would love to help work through it."

 **Ares** : "Thanks Julia, I may just take you up on that offer."

 **Julia** : "And so... you really don't much care for Leen?"

 **Ares** : "Not that much I guess, like I said before she's a nice girl but she did sometimes start to get on my nerves."

 **Julia** : [says quietly] "So you don't.. _like_... like her." [she blushes and smiles], "Good to know..."

 **Ares** : "What was that?"

 **Julia** : "Um... nothing. It was nice talking to you Ares but I promised Tinny I'd help her train with a few fire spells. Can we... talk later?"

 **Ares** : "Of course, I'd like that very much. See you later Julia."

* * *

 **LEVEL A**

Setting: [Early morning, the castle great hall. Everyone is getting ready to leave for the day]

 **Julia** : "Hey Ares! Wait!"

 **Ares** : "Huh? Oh, Julia. What is it?"

 **Julia** : "I just wanted to tell you to be careful in the upcoming battle. I know you're really strong and all that but it's still dangerous. Promise me you'll be careful."

 **Ares** : "I promise. There's really no need to worry Julia, as long as I have the Mystletainn at my side I shan't fall."

 **Julia** : "I know but I just... if something were to happen to you I don't know what I'd do! [in more hushed tone she adds] "You're my only real friend here, I'd feel so lonely if I ever lost you."

 **Ares** : "Julia, I'm going to be just fine, you can-"

 **Julia** : "Ares... I can't lose anyone else! I've lost my mother, my brother is gone from me as well and my father doesn't even know I'm alive. Please Ares, I can't stand to lose anyone else that I care about. Y-you mean so much to me."

 **Ares** : "Julia... I won't leave you. I promise. You mean a lot to me too, and I wouldn't dare want to lose you. Will you promise me to stay safe out there?"

 **Julia** : "Of course!"

 **Ares** : "How about this then, out there on the battlefield, we stick together. You stay by my side and I'll stay by yours. If anyone should try and strike me, you give them a good dose of Rezire. That way, we can protect each other. Sound good?"

 **Julia** : "Yeah, that's a good plan. And trust me, if anyone tries to hurt you, I'll make them regret it. [she smirks and fingers her Rezire tome]."

 **Ares** : [laughs] "That you will. You're a pretty formidable force with that light magic of yours. Good thing we're such good friends, I'd hate to be on your bad side!"

 **Julia** : "It's just what comes from having Major Narga blood, like you and your Mystletainn! [she pauses then adds in more shy tone] Say Ares.. can I ask you something?"

 **Ares:** "Sure but make it kind of quick, we do have a battle to get too."

 **Julia** : "You just said we were good friends and I definitely agree with that but... have you thought maybe we... no. never mind. It's silly."

 **Ares** : "What? C'mon Julia, I'm sure whatever it is it isn't silly. What is it?"

 **Julia** : "Well, I was thinking about us being... more than friends."

 **Ares** : "More then...? Ah, I see."

 **Julia:** "See? It is silly isn't it? Just forget I asked."

 **Ares** : "It's not silly at all, in fact I'd really love it. I had been thinking about that same exact thing."

 **Julia** : [she perks up and smiles] "You mean you would want me to be your sweetheart?"

 **Ares** : "Yeah, of course!"

 **Julia** : "Okay! Oh, Ares you're the best!" [she hugs him tightly]

 **Ares** : "Hey, don't forget we have a battle to get to!"

 **Julia** : "r-right...!"

* * *

 **LEVEL S** [setting: outside the castle late at night, Julia and Ares have just returned from spending the day together]

 **Julia:** "This day has been just fantastic! Honestly Ares, I haven't felt this joyful in such a long time."

 **Ares** : "I had just as a good time as you. I'm glad were able to spend this time together."

 **Julia** : "Really, you didn't have to buy me this necklace, I know how expensive it was..."

 **Ares** : "But it looks so good on you! And besides, you're a princess! Only the finest am I right?"

 **Julia:** "Heh, yes I suppose."

 **Ares** : "What's the matter Julia? You're starting to look a little down."

 **Julia** : "I guess I was just...remembering the past."

 **Ares** : "Something about your family?"

 **Julia** : "Yeah. When I was younger, my brother Julius bought me a set of earrings for my birthday once. They were quite expensive, perhaps unreasonably so, but he didn't care. He told me I was the best sister in the world and that I deserved to have such nice things..."

 **Ares** : "I see. I'm sorry for bringing up painful thoughts Julia. Look, why don't we talk about something else?"

 **Julia:** "It's not your fault Ares, but what else can we talk about?"

 **Ares** : "Have you given any thought to the future?"

 **Julia** : "the future?"

 **Ares:** "When all this is over I mean. When we finally defeat the Loptyrian Empire, what will you do?"

 **Julia** : "I... hadn't thought about it at all actually. I suppose I.. will stay with Seliph..."

 **Ares** : "Doesn't sound like that's what you want to do."

 **Julia** : "Not really. Seliph is very kind and sweet but, it doesn't feel like he's my brother. We come from two very different worlds. I suppose then what I'd really like is to... stay by your side. Would Agustria being willing to have me?"

 **Ares** : "Agustria would be more than willing to have you Julia, I should know since rumour has it that the people want me to be their next king."

 **Julia** : "King? You would make an excellent king Ares!"

 **Ares** : "And you Julia, would make an excellent queen."

 **Julia** : [taken aback] "Huh? What do you mean?"

 **Ares** : "What I mean is, I have given a lot of thought to the future and the kind of future I want is one where you are always by my side. I'm not so intimidated by the thought of ascending to the throne if I know you'll be by my side. What do you say Julia, will you marry me?"

 **Julia** : "Marry you? I... yes! Yes of course! [she throws her arms around him in an embrace] "Oh Ares you've made me so happy!"

 **Ares** : "And you've done the same for me."

* * *

 _Next up will be Patty/Seliph!_


End file.
